gamma poems
by gammagamerreborn
Summary: these are poems that I have been writing and a friend says I should post hope u enjoy if u do leave a comments asking what else u want
1. humanity is strong

The power of humanity is strong.

We started out small, but we grew.

Through our history there was many disasters and block ways.

We were push back and forced on our knees, but we never give up.

We never stop fighting.

We get back up and keep moving.

Always remembering our past our losses the sadness, and used it as hope to keep moving on.

Looking and building for a better tomorrow.

We rise above the destruction and build anew.

We tried to be stopped by the evil chaos.

Each generation faces its own challenge and step up to beat it.

Diseases try to stop us but we find cures and solution.

Animals attack us every day but we raise defenses and protect ourselves plus attack back.

We tame them to help us.

Heroes rise up and help the weak.

You may not know it but even the person next to u can be a heroes or u yourself.

We fight each other in wars but peace always comeback after.

Nothing can bring us down.

Each day we advance.

Each day we grow stronger.

Each day we grow smarter.

Humanity cannot be brought

down


	2. broken

This is my corrupted memory

My corrupted life

Mixed emotions tossed in a blender

Ripped to shreds

Played with and lied too

What u once loved

Is just a lie

Your happiness pulled from you

You watch it from a hundred miles away

Never able to reach it

To reach your happiness

Day after day your life is pulled from you

Joy is just a word that you will never find

It never existed

The dark memories telling you the truth

Voices of hate telling u to forget your happiness

You walk miles hoping to find yourself

Run from these evil thoughts

watch the life you once known pass 0

The love you felt tearing you apart

The one who once lifted you up

now kill you from inside


	3. dark diminished

You have seen the dark

Felt it consuming your soul

The demons trying to control you

But they don't know who they are messing with

Because you are the children of the all mighty

Nothing can bring you down

You will fight the curse

The misery of life

See the light

The light of the almighty

It will sallow you and fight of your demons

Push away the dark

Show you the real life you can have

Give you hope

Keep you up and pushing

Following the light to your destiny

The one that been chosen for you by the almighty

When all looks bleak and you turn your back from him

That when he will be with youmost

Bring you from the devil grip

Letting you believe in him once again

The light now surrounding you

As you are now shielded by god


	4. fall on my knees

I fall on my knees

Weaken of despair

Pain and agony pulling me to the ground

Evil breath lurking as it pushes me farther down

As if the devil himself is pulling me

Pulling me toward the underground

Trying to make me join him

Join him the fiery pits of hell

My mind fogging with evil thoughts

My being slipping from consciousness

But then I feel another presence

My mind clearing up while

My soul is filled with warmth

I feel a mysterious force pulling me back up

The devils grip is weakening

The evil thoughts disappear

Then I hear a shriek of anger coming from below as his grip is broken

My minds is filled with happiness and relief

I feel me feet leave the ground

I look around to see I'm souring through the air higher and higher

I look up blinded by a holy light

I look back and see a figure

An angel and I look in its face

To see my love ones that has passed on

I turn back around closing my eyes as this angel from god

Takes me to his holy home

To heaven.


	5. one button

I do not know

Why I am here

My path full of blood

Misery lying in it wake

These people torturing each other

Taking innocent lives

This world nothing but a noman land

There no place u can hide

Nowhere safe

All u can do is run

Until death catch up with u too

Because this is noman land

War rages for eons

No matter what species

What race

The mankind being the worst ones

Making weapons that can destroy the world

All it take is one person

One soul

To decide our fate

To press the button

And destroy us all

We all know this

But we cant do a thing about it

We have went to far

And we cant go back

This world full of blood

Despair,misery,sorrow no matter how u put it

This pain will not go

Till we are all dead .

We are doomed


	6. sky

Look at the sky

What do u see

Hopes and dreams

Or failure and sadnees

For that is where u will be

The sky show nothing but yet all

It is vast and beyond

For the sky is up

Space is beyond that

Symbols of the future

In this sky u will see hope and dream

Weather they come true upp to u

U will face the doors of janus

Decide wrong and it be the end

The sky holds the almighty symbol u all look at

Any culture

There a god

Many or just one

But there always god in the sky

For the sky is unknown and vast

Sky is a symbol of future

U all look at it and dream

But now It time o decide

Do us see dreams and hope

sadness


	7. the hurricane

The hurricane of destruction is will tear down your will rip through your flesh. The evil is wiping your memories. The hurricane shreds apart your hope. You try to fight back but grow weaker with every movement. You are suffocating in the disaster you will call for help, but none will finishes the job and destroy your happiness and love. You are no more the person u were. You are now just a shadow of what you used to be!


End file.
